25 Grudnia 2017
TVP 1 HD 05:35 Renifer Niko ratuje brata (Niko 2 - Lentäjäveljekset) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2011); reż.:Kari Juusonen, Jorgen Lerdam; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Płyń Kolędo! - wielki koncert kolęd /1/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Napoleon (Napoleon) - txt. str. 777; Film familijny kraj prod.Australia (1995); reż.:Mario Andreacchio; wyk.:Philip Quast, Susan Lyons, Coralie Sawade; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Rodzina na święta (Family for Christmas) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:Amanda Tapping; wyk.:Lacey Chabert, Tyron Leitso, Milli Wilkinson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu (Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan, Polska (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:50 BBC w Jedynce - Pisklę wśród śniegu. Opowieść o małym pingwinie. (Snow Chick: A Penguin's Tale) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Junior Eurowizja 2017 (Junior Eurowizja 2017); koncert kraj prod.Gruzja (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Biały Kieł 2 - Legenda białego wilka (White Fang 2 - Myth of the White Wolf); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Ken Olin; wyk.:Scott Bairstow, Charmaine Craig, Alfred Molina, Victoria Racimo; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Wesoła nowina - kolędy z Białegostoku; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3703; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - Odc. 13 wydanie specjalne; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Niebo istnieje naprawdę (Heaven Is for Real); dramat kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Randall Wallace; wyk.:Greg Kinnear, Kelly Reilly, Thomas Haden Church, Connor Corum, Lane Styles, Margo Martindale; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wróć do mnie (Return to Me) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Bonnie Hunt; wyk.:David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Robert Loggia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Zatańcz ze mną (Shall we Dance) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Peter Chelson; wyk.:Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez, Susan Sarandon, Nick Cannon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3701; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Wanilia, cynamon i płatki migdałów. Świąteczne wypieki w Europie (Vanilla, Cinnamon and Almond Slivers Christmas Bakery in Europe / Vanille, Zimt und Mandelsplitter Weihnachtsbäckerei in Europa) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Dla niesłyszących Orędzie abpa Stanisława Gądeckiego na Święta Bożego Narodzenia - txt. str. 777 JM 06:15 Z różnych stron świata; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Latający renifer (Blizzard); Film familijny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:LeVar Burton; wyk.:Brenda Blethyn, Brittany Bristow, Josh Buckle, Stephanie Morgenstern, Whoopi Goldberg; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Czarodziejski las (Forest of Fantasies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); reż.:Klaus T. Steindl; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Beethoven na tropie skarbu (Beethoven's Treasure); Film familijny kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Ron Oliver; wyk.:Jonathan Silvermann, Bretton Manley, Kristy Swanson, Udo Kier; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Nevada Smith (Nevada Smith); western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Henry Hathaway; wyk.:Steve Mc Queen, Karl Malden, Brian Keith, Martin Landau; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2420 Wydanie Specjalne; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Koło fortuny - Wydanie specjalne odc. 94 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 P. S. Kocham cię (P. S. I Love You); melodramat kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Richard LaGravenese; wyk.:Hilary Swank, Gerard Butler, Harry Connick Jr, Lisa Kudrow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Wigilijna Tytka - koncert Bożonarodzeniowy w Poznaniu cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wkręceni 2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Paweł Domagała, Bartosz Opania, Antoni Królikowski, Małgorzata Socha, Marta Żmuda-Trzebiatowska, Barbara Kurdej-Szatan, Leszek Lichota, Filip Bobek, Marcin Perchuć; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pan i pani Kiler (Killers) - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Robert Luketic; wyk.:Katherine Heigl, Ashton Kutcher, Tom Selleck; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Markiza Angelika (Angelique); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Austria, Francja, Belgia (2013); reż.:Ariel Zeitoun; wyk.:Nora Arnezeder, Gerard Lanvin, Tomer Sisley, David Kross; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Świąteczna pomyłka (A Very Merry Mix Up); komedia kraj prod.Kanada (2015); reż.:Jonathan Wright; wyk.:Alicia Witt, Mark Wiebe aktor, Lawrence Dane; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Nevada Smith (Nevada Smith); western kraj prod.USA (1966); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 07:05 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Polski Rzym, Polski Watykan; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Pogoda - 25.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Rączka gotuje - Rączka świętuje - Wigilia w Koszęcinie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Bazyliki w Nysie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:20 Koncert "Energia Serc" - Gorzów (skrót); koncert; STEREO, 16:9 12:05 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 63) Tradycyjna kutia, karkówka na świąteczny obiad; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Ginące zawody - odc. 33 Smak świąt; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Gwiazdka z Szemelem i turoniem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Krakowskie szopki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Koncert Kolęd - A cóż z tą dzieciną; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Polski Rzym, Polski Watykan; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Rączka gotuje - Rączka świętuje - Wigilia w Koszęcinie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Pogoda - 25.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Pierwsza Cicha Noc (First Silent Night); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Kolędowe karaoke; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Pogoda - 25.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Rączka gotuje - Rączka świętuje - Wigilia w Koszęcinie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Polski Rzym, Polski Watykan; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Koncert "Energia Serc" - Gorzów (skrót); koncert; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Gwiazdka z Szemelem i turoniem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:05 Dr Mikołaj; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:20 1200 Muzeów odc. 22 - Wawel; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Koncert Kolęd - A cóż z tą dzieciną; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Ginące zawody - odc. 33 Smak świąt; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Krakowskie szopki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Kolędowe karaoke; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 63) Tradycyjna kutia, karkówka na świąteczny obiad; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Rączka gotuje - Rączka świętuje - Wigilia w Koszęcinie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Pierwsza Cicha Noc (First Silent Night); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 5:45 Kubuś i Hefalumpy - film animowany, USA 2005 7:05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Misja świąteczna - film animowany, USA 2005 7:20 Świętastyczne kolędowanie - film animowany, USA 2010 7:30 Artur ratuje Gwiazdkę - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 2011 9:35 Święty Mikołaj z 34. ulicy - film familijny, USA 1994 12:10 Zawód Święty Mikołaj - komedia, USA 2001 13:55 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 16:10 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Smerfy: Opowieść wigilijna - film animowany, USA 2011 20:05 Pada Shrek - film animowany, USA 2007 20:40 Madagwiazdka - film animowany, USA 2009 21:05 Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia Gwiazdka - film animowany, USA 2011 21:45 Rozmowy nocą - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2008 23:50 Szklana pułapka 4.0 - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2007 2:40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:40 Mango - telezakupy 7:10 Wieczór kolęd z Krakowa - koncert 8:25 Toy Story - film animowany, USA 1995 10:00 Śnięty Mikołaj 2 - komedia, USA 2002 12:10 101 dalmatyńczyków - komedia, USA 1996 14:20 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 16:45 Mali Giganci (8-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:40 Raport smogowy - wiem, czym oddycham (42) - cykl reportaży 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Listy do M. - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2011 22:25 Błękitna fala - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 2002 0:45 Pod słońcem Toskanii - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy/USA 2003 3:00 Kiedy anioły śpiewają - film familijny, USA 2013 4:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (22) - serial animowany 6:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (23) - serial animowany 7:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (24) - serial animowany 7:35 Dziwna przygoda Kubusia Puchatka - film animowany, USA 1997 9:05 Przyjaciel Świętego Mikołaja - film dla dzieci, Kanada 2010 11:05 Król Lew 2: Czas Simby - film animowany, Australia/USA 1998 12:50 Kod Karola Wielkiego - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2008 15:30 Tajniak - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2002 17:20 Asteriks i Obeliks: Osiedle bogów - film animowany, Belgia/Francja 2014 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (315) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Kuloodporny - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 22:20 Strefa X - thriller SF, Wielka Brytania 2010 0:05 The Box. Pułapka - thriller SF, USA 2009 2:30 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny - serial kryminalny 3:30 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 3:50 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 5:30 Atleci - magazyn sportowy TV Puls 6:00 To moje życie! (189) - telenowela 7:00 Doktor Proktor i wanna czasu - film familijny, Niemcy/Norwegia 2015 8:50 Przyjadę do domu na święta - film familijny, USA 1998 10:15 Milion na Gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada/USA 2007 12:10 Gwiazdka Eloise - komedia kryminalna, Kanada 2003 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O soli cenniejszej niż złoto - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2015 14:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie: Dziadek do orzechów - baśń filmowa, Niemcy 2015 15:50 Aniołki Charliego - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2000 17:35 Holiday - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 20:00 Wybuchowa para - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2010 21:55 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy - komedia, Polska 2002 23:50 Aniołki Charliego: Zawrotna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 1:55 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat 3 (38) - program informacyjny 2:35 Ale numer! (27) - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Allo, allo! 5 (23) - serial komediowy 3:35 Allo, allo! 5 (24) - serial komediowy 3:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada noce i dnie: Andruty kaliskie (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 4:20 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Huang He - Żółta Rzeka (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Punkt zero (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:05 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Moja chińska muzyka (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny TVN 7 5:35 Ukryta prawda (107) - serial paradokumentalny 6:45 Mango - telezakupy 8:50 Dwóch i pół 10 (20) - serial komediowy 9:20 Dwóch i pół 10 (21) - serial komediowy 9:50 Rok bez Mikołaja - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2006 11:45 Książę i ja 3: Królewski miesiąc miodowy - komedia romantyczna, USA 2008 13:40 Kopciuszek. W rytmie miłości - komedia romantyczna, USA 2011 15:30 Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp - film animowany, Australia/USA 2006 17:50 Znów mam 17 lat - komedia, USA 2009 20:00 Sześć dni, siedem nocy - komedia przygodowa, USA 1998 22:10 Diana - film biograficzny, Belgia/Francja/Wielka Brytania/Szwecja 2013 0:30 Moje wielkie greckie wesele - komedia romantyczna, Kanada/USA 2002 2:35 Jackie Chan: Pierwsze uderzenie - film sensacyjny, Hongkong/Australia/Ukraina/USA 1996 4:15 Druga strona medalu: Anna Domińska z domu Wałęsa (2) - talk-show 4:45 Druga strona medalu: Aleksander Gawronik (3) - talk-show 5:15 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 5:55 Zaczarowany ołówek: Krążek do bramki (25) -serial animowany 6:05 Zaczarowany ołówek: Mały kowboj (26) - serial animowany 6:15 Zaczarowany ołówek: Tajemnicza butelka (27) - serial animowany 6:35 Bajeczki Maszy: Kogucik Złoty Grzebyczek (25) - serial animowany 6:40 Bajeczki Maszy: Konik Garbusek (26-ost.) - serial animowany 6:45 Straszne historie Maszy: Przerażająca historia o wypadku w cyrku (25) - serial animowany 6:55 Straszne historie Maszy: Szokująca historia o dziewczynce, która bała się wszystkiego (26) - serial animowany 7:10 Tomek i przyjaciele 17: Parowóz Świętego Mikołaja (26) - serial animowany 7:20 Baranek Shaun 4: Lody (1) - serial animowany 7:30 Baranek Shaun 4: Łapacz chwil (2) - serial animowany 7:40 Strażak Sam 10: Dzień pingwina (23) - serial animowany 7:50 Strażak Sam 10: Festyn w Pontypandy (24) - serial animowany 8:00 Bajeczki Maszy: Wilk i siedem koźlątek (1/26) - serial animowany 8:05 Bajeczki Maszy: Jaś i Małgosia (2) - serial animowany 8:10 Straszne historie Maszy: Przerażająca historia o ciemnym lesie i małym żuczku (1) - serial animowany 8:15 Straszne historie Maszy: Bardzo straszna historia o chłopcu, który bał się myć (2) - serial animowany 8:35 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (32) - serial animowany 8:40 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (33) - serial animowany 8:50 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (34) - serial animowany 9:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4: Co przydarzyło się konusowi brzdękowi/ Rycerz kanarkowego stołu (10) - serial animowany 9:35 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (35) - serial animowany 9:40 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (36) - serial animowany 9:50 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (37) - serial animowany 10:00 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (38) - serial animowany 10:05 Boże Narodzenie u Flintstonów - film animowany, USA 11:10 Magiczna Gwiazdka Mikiego: Zasypani w Café Myszka - film animowany, USA 2001 12:20 Barbie: Idealne Święta - film animowany, USA 2011 14:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (21) - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (22) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (23) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (148) - reality show 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (149) - reality show 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (150) - reality show 17:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (151) - reality show 17:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (152) - reality show 18:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 8 (153) - reality show 18:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (24) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (25) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Aukcja w ciemno 3 (26-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dzień świra - komediodramat, Polska 2002 21:40 Bibliotekarz 3: Klątwa kielicha Judasza - film przygodowy, USA 2008 23:15 Kull Zdobywca - film przygodowy, USA 1997 1:20 MasterChef USA 2 (20) - magazyn kulinarny 2:25 Niesamowite!: Dobry uczynek (2) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 JRG w akcji (4) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 No problem! (4) - program lifestylowy 3:50 W blasku fleszy (6) - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Lekcja religii (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 4:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Chiński sport to zdrowie (7/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:10 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Mądrość narodu (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Na jedwabnym szlaku: Smacznego... (9/10) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 6:00 V.I.P. (16) - serial sensacyjny 7:00 Dom nie do poznania (137) - reality show 8:00 Elmo - film familijny, USA 1999 9:30 Tom i Jerry Show - serial animowany 9:55 Bambi 2 - film animowany, USA 2006 11:30 Aladyn i król złodziei - film animowany, USA 1995 13:05 Superpsiaki - film familijny, USA 2013 14:50 George prosto z drzewa 2 - film familijny, Australia/USA 2003 16:40 K-19 - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA 2002 19:35 Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i kudłaci - film animowany, USA 2005 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (177) - serial kryminalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (178) - serial kryminalny 23:00 Na szlaku - horror, Kanada 2014 0:55 Whiplash - film muzyczny, USA 2014 3:05 Zabójcze trio - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 2002 5:20 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy Super Polsat 6:00 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny 7:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo (20) - serial animowany 7:35 Scooby-Doo i legenda wampira - film animowany, USA 2003 9:00 Joker (31) - teleturniej 10:00 To nie koniec świata! (6) - serial obyczajowy 11:00 To nie koniec świata! (7) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Przyjaciółki 6 (70) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Przyjaciółki 6 (71) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Top Chef. Gwiazdy od kuchni (1) - reality show 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 3 (23) - reality show 17:00 Wyspa przetrwania (8) - reality show 19:00 Joker (33) - teleturniej 20:00 Joker (34) - teleturniej 21:00 Niebiańska przepowiednia - film przygodowy, USA 2006 23:05 Gra życia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2011 1:45 Top Chef. Gwiazdy od kuchni (1) - reality show 3:05 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 3 (23) - reality show 4:30 SuperLudzie (10) - serial dokumentalny 5:00 Nasz nowy dom (89) - reality show Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Święta z Eska TV 11:00 Koncert bożonarodzeniowy #RazemNaSwieta 12:00 Święta z Eska TV 15:00 Weekend z Eską TV 16:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 17:00 The best of ESKA 18:00 Co się słucha 19:00 ImprESKA 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:05 ImprESKA 23:00 Prognoza pogody 23:05 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 4:55 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą (1) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 5:55 Najdroższe prezenty świata - film dokumentalny 6:55 DeFacto 6 (3/12) - program popularnonaukowy 7:25 DeFacto 7 (5) - program popularnonaukowy 7:55 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 7 (13) - program rozrywkowy 8:35 Pół żartem, pół serio (1) - reality show 9:05 Kossakowski. Być jak... (3/9) - program rozrywkowy 9:50 Druga twarz (6) - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Pierwszy raz za granicą... 2 (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:20 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL (8/10) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:20 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:20 Królowe życia 3 (9) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 Nauka jazdy 2 (4) - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Nauka jazdy 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 7 (13) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Express - program informacyjny 16:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:05 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy (2) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 2: Disco polo (9) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:05 Druga twarz (8) - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Usterka 9 (6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:15 Usterka 8 (9/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 19:58 Pogoda - program informacyjny 20:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą (3) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:00 Ostre cięcie. Londyn (1) - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 7 (9) - program rozrywkowy 22:40 Pół żartem, pół serio (1) - reality show 23:15 Królowe życia 3 (5) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 23:55 Królowe życia 3 (4) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 0:35 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy (3) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 1:35 Druga twarz (6) - program rozrywkowy 2:15 Usterka 8 (9/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 2:40 Nauka jazdy 2 (4) - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Nauka jazdy 2 (5) - program rozrywkowy 3:40 Martyna i kobiety świata: Cena urody (1) - serial dokumentalny 4:30 Mój pierwszy... (4) - magazyn 5:05 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Hit dnia 9:15 Disco Studio 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Święta z Radkiem 13:00 Smaki dnia 13:15 Najlepsze z najlepszych 13:42 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Smaki dnia 14:15 Najlepsze z najlepszych 14:31 Dance w Polo tv 15:15 Najlepsze z najlepszych 15:38 Disco Mix w Polo TV 16:00 Szlachetna Paczka 16:51 Disco Mix w Polo TV 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Prognoza pogody 19:17 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:02 Disco gary, czyli rodzinne pary Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 20:57 Świąteczny maraton z 22.OFMT Ostróda 2017 22:30 Prognoza pogody 22:40 Świąteczny maraton z 22.OFMT Ostróda 2017 23:00 Disco Relax 23:51 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 7:00 Awantura o kasę (58) - teleturniej 7:55 Awantura o kasę (59) - teleturniej 8:50 Pierwsza miłość (2591) - serial obyczajowy 9:35 Ewa gotuje (190) - magazyn kulinarny 10:05 Ewa gotuje (191) - magazyn kulinarny 10:35 Pielęgniarki (94) - serial paradokumentalny 11:30 Doktor Martin (3) - serial obyczajowy 12:30 Słoiki: Pisarka (43) - serial paradokumentalny 13:30 Małolaty: Młoda blogerka (16) - serial paradokumentalny 14:30 Daleko od noszy: Maleństwo z Gwatemali (102) - serial komediowy 15:00 Daleko od noszy: Bankomat (103) - serial komediowy 15:30 Świat według Bundych (246) - serial komediowy 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Złoty Pociąg (505) - serial komediowy 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Mocne uderzenie (506) - serial komediowy 17:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda - koncert 18:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda - koncert 19:00 Ally McBeal (10) - serial komediowy 20:00 Ally McBeal (11) - serial komediowy 21:00 24 godziny (10) - serial sensacyjny 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ten teges (403) - serial komediowy 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: I'am łoczing You (404) - serial komediowy 23:00 24 godziny (11) - serial sensacyjny 0:00 Plebs (4) - serial komediowy 0:30 Lizzie McGuire (21) - serial komediowy 1:00 Słoiki: Synalek (15) - serial paradokumentalny 2:00 Fala zbrodni: Wejście smoka (102) - serial sensacyjny 3:00 To nie koniec świata! (14) - serial obyczajowy 4:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny TV Trwam 6:00 Vatican Magazine - magazyn informacyjny 6:30 Łaski pełna - film historyczny, USA 2015 7:50 Kolory świętości: Boże Narodzenie - serial dokumentalny 7:55 Święty na każdy dzień 8:00 Świąteczny duch - komediodramat, USA 2013 9:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 9:30 Msza święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 10:35 Bóg się rodzi'. Koncert kolęd i pastorałek - koncert 11:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 12:00 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe i błogosławieństwo 'Urbi et Orbi' - transmisja 12:30 Serce świąt - film obyczajowy, USA 2011 13:55 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 14:00 Spektakl baletowy Królewna Śnieżka - widowisko 16:00 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 16:10 Koncert życzeń - program muzyczny 17:00 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 17:25 Muzeum Sługi Bożej Matki Teresy Kierocińskiej w Sosnowcu - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Okiem kamery: Dzisiaj w Betlejem... - cykl reportaży 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 18:15 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 18:20 Święta Noc'. Zespół Pieśni i Tańca 'Śląsk' im. Stanisława Hadyny - program kulturalny 19:25 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 19:30 Jezus. Królestwo bez granic: Narodził się król - serial animowany 20:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Życzenia bożonarodzeniowe pasterzy Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 21:40 Kantata 'Cicha noc' - koncert 22:00 Próba wiary. Święty Antoni z Padwy - film dokumentalny, Panama/Wenezuela/USA/Meksyk 2017 22:45 Mojżesz - 10 przykazań (53) - serial kostiumowy 23:30 Zrozumieć i uwierzyć w Boże Narodzenie - reportaż 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach - magazyn informacyjny 0:10 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 0:30 Okiem kamery: Dzisiaj w Betlejem... - cykl reportaży 1:00 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe i błogosławieństwo 'Urbi et Orbi' - retransmisja 1:30 Święta Noc'. Zespół Pieśni i Tańca 'Śląsk' im. Stanisława Hadyny - program kulturalny 2:30 Jezus. Królestwo bez granic: Narodził się król - serial animowany 3:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Życzenia Bożonarodzeniowe Pasterzy Kościoła Katolickiego w Polsce - program kulturalny 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 4:40 Kantata 'Cicha noc' - koncert 5:00 Msza święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze Stopklatka TV 6:00 Mikołajek: Urodziny Jadwini (11) - serial animowany 6:15 Mikołajek: King (12) - serial animowany 6:30 Na planie: Lucy', 'Furia' ,'Snajper' - magazyn filmowy 7:00 Prywatna historia kina (11) - magazyn kulturalny 7:35 MiłośćKropka.pl: Rowerzystka (13) - serial paradokumentalny 8:45 Zjazd - film dokumentalny, USA 2007 10:35 Titanic 1912: Akta sprawy - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 2012 11:40 Pogromcy duchów - komedia SF, USA 1984 13:50 Córka mojego szefa - komedia, USA 2003 15:40 Kate i Leopold - komedia romantyczna, USA 2001 18:00 Moja dziewczyna 2 - komedia, USA 1994 20:00 Asterix i Obelix: W służbie Jej Królewskiej Mości - komedia przygodowa, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania/Węgry 2012 22:25 Mexican - komedia, USA 2001 0:50 Sztos 2 - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2011 2:55 Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1993 4:55 Złotopolscy: Tomek i Ewa (152) - telenowela 5:30 Złotopolscy: Niepokoje (153) - telenowela 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Redakcja: Kości w walizce (1/8) - serial paradokumentalny 6:55 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 7:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Wyprawa na karpie (11) - serial dokumentalny 7:35 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (8) - magazyn 8:10 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny (9) - magazyn 8:30 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 8:35 Łowcy skarbów: Król i pierścień (3) - serial dokumentalny 9:05 Jak działają miasta: Gra o prąd (1) - serial dokumentalny 10:05 Ekstremalne loty (1) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Planeta Egipt: Narodziny imperium (1) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Nieznane oblicza Chin: Za rzeką Yang Tze (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Dam radę! (11) - serial dokumentalny 12:55 W zakamarkach mózgu (1) - program popularnonaukowy 13:55 UFO: odtajnione akta (1) - serial dokumentalny 14:55 Gigantyczne naprawy (1) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Najbardziej niebezpieczne drogi do szkoły: Himalaje (1) - serial dokumentalny 17:05 Kryptonim szef (9) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 MegaDrwale (9) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Kod Jezusa: Całun Turyński (1) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera: Wojny magazynowe - Boże Narodzenie - reality show 21:00 Premiera: Ratownicy z Matterhornu (2) - serial dokumentalny 21:55 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Sekrety zimnej wojny - kradzież bomby atomowej - film dokumentalny, Francja 2015 23:10 Ewa Braun, żona Hitlera - film dokumentalny, Francja 2015 0:20 Prognoza pogody - magazyn informacyjny 0:25 Brak dowodów: Tajemnicze eksplozje w wieżach World Trade Center (2) - serial dokumentalny 1:20 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Jakub Tynka (1) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Grzegorz Fedorowicz (2) - serial dokumentalny 2:20 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Arkadiusz Żurkowski (3) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Andrzej Skrajny (4) - serial dokumentalny 3:20 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Michał Ożóg (5) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Dawid Babiasz (6) - serial dokumentalny 4:20 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Michał Sobczuk (7) - serial dokumentalny 5:00 Weterani. Wyrwani śmierci: Andrzej Sinkiewicz (8-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 5:40 Łowcy małych domów: Luksusowe mikro-chatki (1) - program rozrywkowy TVP ABC 05:05 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 68 Wioska Świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Smerfy - Najsmerfniejszy dzień w roku, odc. 203 (It is the season to be Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na wyspach Polinezji, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Packa Ankylozaura, odc. 13 (ANKYLOSAUR & CLUB); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Mikołaj za burtą, odc. 6 (Mikołaj za burtą); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Drugiej takiej nie ma, odc. 14 (No Nurse Like You); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Świąteczne życzenia - Finlandia, odc. 25 (All I Want for Christmouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Świąteczne życzenie, odc. 29 (A Christmas Wish); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rodzina Rabatków - Wigilijna przygoda, odc. 8 (A Christmas tail); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i śnieżyca, odc. 53 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rodzina Treflików - Kłamstewko, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Super Wings - Latawiec, odc. 1 (The Right Kite) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Reksio - Reksio i mrówki, odc. 52; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Podróż pociągiem, odc. 18 (The Train Ride); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - odc. 400 Boże Narodzenie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 12 - Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 14 - Wesołej Wyspy Mgieł, odc. 20 (Merry Misty Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Na tropach bengalskiego tygrysa, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Selfie centrozaura, odc. 12 (CENTROSAURUS & VIDEO); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Przyjęcie z fajerwerkami, odc. 12 (Going Out with a Bang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Niewłaściwy trop, odc. 13 (The Wrong Smell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Wielki wyścig o ser - Francja, odc. 27 (Bicycle mice); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Go Jetters: Christmas Special - Go Jetters: Christmas Special 1 (Go Jetters: Christmas Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin nianią, odc. 29 (Benjamin the babysitter); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Śnieżny patrol, odc. 110 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Rodzina Treflików - Na tropie skarbu, odc. 23; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wissper - Śpiew pandy, odc. 19 (Pitch Perfect Panda); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Masza i niedźwiedź - Daleki krewny, odc. 15 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Kaszel Pedra, odc. 3 (Pedro's Cough); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Podróż na Księżyc, odc. 21 (A Trip to the Moon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Biblioteka, odc. 4 (The Library); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Smerfy - Najsmerfniejszy dzień w roku, odc. 203 (It is the season to be Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ziarno - Beskidzkie Boże Narodzenie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Mój zwierzyniec - odc. 28; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Czapu Czipu - Kiedy on wreszcie przyjdzie?, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Czapu Czipu - Co to tak bzyczy, lata i cyka?, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - Domisie malują; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 73 Woolfi czyli mały, dziki pies grenlandzki - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Sezon na polowanie, odc. 12 (Hunting Season); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Złote miasto Inków, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Tupcio Chrupcio - Ja chcę wygrać!, odc. 7 (I Want to Win!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Pióro Gigantoraptora, odc. 14 (GIGANTORAPTOR & FEATHER); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Światełka, światełka i jeszcze raz światełka, odc. 21 (Floodlights); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Z daleka od mamy, odc. 15 (The One that Got Away); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Podróże z Aleksandrem i Emilią - Balet myszek - Rosja, odc. 28 (Ballet mouse); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tabaluga - Posępny las, odc. 60 (The gloomy forest); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Przeprowadzka, odc. 1 (Room to move); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Roztopy Frasiniego, odc. 55 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Dziki zachód, odc. 28; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Lepienie bałwana, odc. 43 (Snow Ballin'); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Kopciuszek; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sam w domu, odc. 21 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielkie pranie, odc. 18 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Supa Strikas - Piłkarskie reality show, odc. 42 (Live and Kicking); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 25 Ku szczytom gór (Les exploraturs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Smerfy - Czarodziejski worek Św. Mikołaja, odc. 201 (The Magic Sack of Mr. Nicholas); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Bracia Koala - Święta u braci Koala (Koala Brothers - Outback Xmas); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Świąteczna niespodzianka Timmy'ego (TIMMY'S CHRISTMAS SURPRISE); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 23:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Dziennik filozofa - 81; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Scena Klasyczna - (13); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pegaz - Scena alternatywna - Jerz Igor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Oliver! (Oliver!); musical kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Carol Reed; wyk.:Ron Moody, Shani Wallis, Peggy Mount, Joseph O'Conor, Sheila White, Meg Jenkins, Mark Lester, Bill Sikes, Jack Wild; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Kolędy na szlaku Kolberga; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hollywood na wojnie - Przeciw dyktatorom (La guerre d'Hollywood 1939/1945); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2015); reż.:Michel Viotte; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Lawrence z Arabii - Cz. 1/2 (Lawrence of Arabia p. 1); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1962); reż.:David Lean; wyk.:Peter O'Toole, Alec Guiness, Anthony Quinn, Omar Sharif, Anthony Quayle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Lawrence z Arabii - Cz. 2/2 (Lawrence of Arabia p. 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1962); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Magdalena Zawadzka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Portrety - Argentyna, Argentyna (ZONDA: FOLCLORE ARGENTINO) kraj prod.Argentyna (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Wesołych świąt pułkowniku Lawrence (Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Japonia (1983); reż.:Nagisa Oshima; wyk.:David Bowie, Tom Conti, Ryuichi Sakamoto, Jack Thompson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Przeżyć: Metoda Houellebecqa (To Stay Alive A Method); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dziennik filozofa - 81; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Muzyka w Opactwie Mischa Maisky cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 W drodze do domu (Hjem til jul); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja (2010); reż.:Bent Hamer, Bent Hamer; wyk.:Reidar Sorensen, Trond Fausa Aurvaag, Fridtjov Saheim, Tomas Norstrom, Nina Andersen Borud; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Wesele w Sorrento (Den Skaldede frisor); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Dania, Francja, Szwecja, Niemcy, Włochy (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Afisz kulturalny - 25 - 27 grudnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 25 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Wszystkie kolory świata - Portugalia. odc. 20/30 (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Droga od Chrystusa do Konstantyna - odc. 2/6 Wielki misjonarz (The Road from Christ to Constantine); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 11/13 - Bułat i szabla - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Szaweł - Droga do Damaszku (Saul: The Journey to Damascus); dramat historyczny kraj prod.MALTA, USA (2014); reż.:Mario Azzopardi; wyk.:John Rhys-Davies, Emmanuelle Vaugier, Kris Holden-Ried, Kyle Schmid, Callum Blue, Brittany Bristow, Dan Cade; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Najwspanialsi w królestwie zwierząt. Antylopy (The Antelopes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Odkryć tajemnicę - 3/6 (Treasures Decoded 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kolędy z Mazowszem; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 W Starym Kinie - Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna?; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1934); reż.:Juliusz Gardan; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Władysław Grabowski, Zygmunt Chmielewski, Kazimiera Skalska, Paweł Owerło, Zofia Czaplińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Tajemnice początków Polski - Ukryte gniazdo dynastii - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Objawienia Gietrzwałdzkie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2017); reż.:Joanna Warecha, Anna Kwiatkowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Lagardere - cz 1 (Lagardere, premiere partie); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:Henri Helman; wyk.:Bruno Wolkowitch, Florence Pernel, Frederic van den Driessche, Yvon Back, Ticky Holgado; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Hej kolęda, kolęda z Krakowa /skrót/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Poldark - Wichry losu - odc. 1 (Poldark, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Ed Bazalgette; wyk.:Aidan Turner, Eleanor Tomlinson, Heida Reed, Jack Farthing, Kyle Soller; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 W poszukiwaniu Wikingów - odc. 1/3 (Vikings); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Odkryć tajemnicę - 3/6 (Treasures Decoded 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Poldark - Wichry losu - odc. 1 (Poldark, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Rozrywka 05:15 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 8; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (62) Estonia - Tallin; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (66) Wanilia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby na talerzu Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Familiada - odc. 2331 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Latający Klub 2 na Święta; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 8; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dzięki Bogu już Święta (1) - Zaginął Święty Mikołaj; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 10 Paranienormalnych historii (1); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 10 Paranienormalnych historii (2); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Kierunek Kabaret - Święta, święta i po świętach /18/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (16) - (odcinek świąteczny - Bożenarodzenie); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 9; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 65. Spotkanie z Balladą - Dom pod Fijołem (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 65. Spotkanie z Balladą - Dom pod Fijołem (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kabaret POTEM - Wygrzebane z popiołów /1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (17) - (odcinek świąteczny - Bożenarodzenie); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Kabaret 2000+ /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kabaret 2000+ /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Hity kabaretu - (22) - Marcinek i inne hity Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Koło fortuny - Wydanie specjalne odc. 94 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Jedziemy na Święta - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących i Goście (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Jedziemy na Święta - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących i Goście (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Minęła 8; STEREO, 16:9 08:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień. - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:27 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 18:51 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:58 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 01:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:21 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:48 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 Tatrzański Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:14 Podróże z historią - odc. 38 Łódź filmowa - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:47 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:33 Reportaż TVP INFO - Symfonia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 WideoNews - program informacyjny 6:05 Złote przeboje na dzień dobry - program muzyczny 7:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach: Skarb (11) - serial animowany 7:20 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach: Autostopowicze (12) - serial animowany 7:30 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach: Morska przygoda (13) - serial animowany 7:40 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka: Gokarty (1) - serial animowany 8:00 WideoNews - program informacyjny 8:05 Spożywczaki i bazary (2) - magazyn 9:10 Studio Dużego Formatu (33) - program publicystyczny 9:35 Dzika Ameryka: Od kulis (6) - serial dokumentalny 10:35 Gorączka złota (9) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Syberyjskie drogi śmierci - film dokumentalny, USA 2013 12:40 Polscy truckersi (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:40 Pomysł za milion (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 14:35 Dom na końcu świata: Chile (2/4) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Hiszpańska intryga - film przygodowy, Hiszpania 2011 18:10 Stój, bo mamuśka strzela - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992 20:00 Powiedz tak - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/USA 2001 22:10 Królowa Margot - dramat historyczny, Francja/Niemcy/Włochy 1994 1:25 Polscy truckersi (2) - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Sudan: Omdurman (1/5) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Reksio i inni - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Klenie z małej rzeczki, cz. 1 (8) - magazyn wędkarski 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Klenie z małej rzeczki, cz. 2 (9) - magazyn wędkarski 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Leszcze spod lodu (10) - magazyn wędkarski 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Sandacze z zaporówki, cz. 1 (11) - magazyn wędkarski Zoom TV 6:00 Gang Olsena na torach - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1975 8:25 Ratujmy Mikołaja! - film animowany, USA 2013 10:00 Samotny kowboj - western, USA 2003 12:15 Detektyw Poirot 6: Boże Narodzenie Herkulesa Poirota (1) - serial kryminalny 14:25 Hity polskiego kabaretu (44) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Dwa światy - komedia fantasy, Francja 2007 18:00 Meteor (1/2) - film katastroficzny, USA 2009 20:00 Zamiana - komedia, Czechy/Rumunia/Polska 2009 22:05 Bez kontroli - komedia, Francja 2006 23:50 Zabij mnie, glino - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 1987 2:30 Jurassic City - film SF, USA 2015 4:10 Megaszczęki kontra megamacki - horror, USA 2009 Nowa TV 6:00 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki (1) - program muzyczny 6:30 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki (1) - program muzyczny 7:00 24 godziny online.pl (411) - program informacyjny 7:30 Przyroda i ludzie: Uzdrowiska nie tylko dla ludzi (3) - magazyn przyrodniczy 8:00 Premiera: Skarby Jerozolimy (2) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2013 9:20 #NaŚwiętaRazem - koncert kolęd - koncert 10:30 Premiera: Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny - film animowany, USA 2002 12:15 Family Man - komediodramat, USA 2000 14:40 Świąteczna wyprawa - komediodramat, USA 2013 16:40 Mąż pod choinkę - komedia romantyczna, USA 2011 18:30 Premiera: 24 godziny online.pl (412) - program informacyjny 18:55 Premiera: Prognoza pogody (299) - magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Nowaki (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 American Beauty - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 22:40 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Koń Polski, z gościnnym udziałem Kabaretu Czesuaf i Kabaretu Chyba (1/2) - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Katarzyna Pakosińska, Krzysztof Piasecki, Tomasz Jachimek (22) - program rozrywkowy 0:25 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Rak (1) - program rozrywkowy 0:55 24 godziny online.pl (412) - program informacyjny 1:20 Prognoza pogody (299) - magazyn informacyjny 1:30 Hell on Wheels - Witaj w piekle (3) - serial obyczajowy 2:25 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Nowaki (4) - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Formacja Chatelet (1) - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Mściciel (25) - serial paradokumentalny 4:25 Sala operacyjna: Makabryczna skóra (1/2) - serial dokumentalny 5:05 Videomix (54) - program muzyczny WP 5:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (1/16) - program rozrywkowy 6:00 Śmierć pod palmami (5) - serial kryminalny 7:05 Katarzyna (4) - serial historyczny 8:05 Wirtualne Przemyślenia Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem: Władza (8) - program rozrywkowy 8:30 WP Express (11) - program rozrywkowy 8:50 WP Express plus (5) - program rozrywkowy 9:00 Mój dom świeci najjaśniej 2 (1) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Świąteczna sprawa - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2011 12:00 Gdzie jest pani Mikołajowa - komedia, Kanada 2012 14:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (1/16) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Ani Mru-Mru (4/16) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Mój dom świeci najjaśniej 2 (2) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Mój dom świeci najjaśniej (5) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Chłopak pod choinkę - film familijny, USA 2013 20:00 Mroczna Argentyna - thriller, Hiszpania/USA/Wielka Brytania 2003 22:20 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących - "Śruba w kinie" (9) - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Orłoś kontra: Robert Górski i Piotr Gumulec (6) - talk-show 23:30 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących (3) - program rozrywkowy 0:30 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 3: Kabaret Nowaki (3) - program rozrywkowy 1:30 Mistrzowie Kabaretu (16-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 2:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem (7) - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Niszcząca siła natury (11) - serial dokumentalny 3:30 Niszcząca siła natury (12) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Katarzyna (4) - serial historyczny 4:55 Śmierć pod palmami (4) - serial kryminalny TV Polonia 06:25 Oczy w oczy - (70) Eleni; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Jaka Wigilia, taki cały rok - kolędy z Katowic; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Magiczne drzewo - txt. str. 777 AD; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Maja Tomawska, Filip Fabiś, Adam Szczegóła, Joanna Zientarska, Agnieszka Grochowska, Andrzej Chyra, Hanna Śleszyńska, Maciej Wierzbicki, Dominika Kluźniak, Anna Guzik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Baw się słowami - Boże Narodzenie s. II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Arką do Betlejem - Koncert; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kolędy Śląska - "Lulajże Jezuniu"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 "Jest taki dzień" - przy świątecznym stole w Łazienkach Królewskich; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu (Urbi et Orbi - transmisja błogosławieństwa z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan, Polska (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1723 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Kolędy Śląska - "Północ już była"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 3* "Donosy i kontrole" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Płyń Kolędo! - wielki koncert kolęd /1/; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Trędowata - txt. str. 777 AD; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kolędy Śląska; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kolędy na szlaku Kolberga; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1723 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Dobranocka - O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wigilijna Tytka - koncert Bożonarodzeniowy w Poznaniu cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Kolęda wigilijna; film muzyczny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Daria Trafankowska, Piotr Kozłowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Jan Kociniak, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jan Prochyra, Elżbieta Kępińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Baw się słowami - Boże Narodzenie s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:35 Dobranocka za oceanem - O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1723 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD; film historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Płyń Kolędo! - wielki koncert kolęd /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:50 KFPP Opole - 52 Krajowy festiwal piosenki polskiej Opole 2015 - SuperPremiery; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (67) Słowacja "Za miedzą"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 41 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 42 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 199 "Albo ona, albo ja" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 200 "Zapisałaś w chmurze?" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 201 "Upiorne urodziny" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 202 "Suknia teściowej?" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 203 "Daj żonie palec...!" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Legalna blondynka 2 (Legally Blond 2: Red, White and Blonde) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Charles Herman-Wurmfeld; wyk.:Bob Newhart, Reese Witherspoon, Sally Field, Jessica Caufiel, Ruth Wiliamson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Listy od Mikołaja (LOVE ALWAYS, SANTA) kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:Brian Herzlinger; wyk.:Marguerite Moreau, Mike Faiola, Brady Smith, Isadora Swann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Zakopower kolęduje w Bukowinie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Coś więcej niż prezent (12 Gifts of Christmas); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); reż.:Peter Sullivan; wyk.:Katrina Law, Aaron O'Connell, Donna Mills; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "Wigilia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Igrzyska śmierci: Kosogłos. Cz. I (Hunger Games: Mocking Bird. Part I) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Francis Lawrence; wyk.:Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Donald Sutherland; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Babylon A. D. (Babylon A. D.); film science fiction kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Mathieu Kassovitz; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Michelle Yeoh, Melanie Thierry, Gerard Depardieu; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Riddick (Riddick); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:David Twohy; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Jordi Molla, Matt Nable, Katee Sackhoff; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Ira Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Ania Janowska, Artur Krajewski, Alicja Bach, Iwona Szczęsna, Eliza Krasicka, Małgorzata Płońska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 8/9 - Wesele - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD; film historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Blondynka - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) Nareszcie w domu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 187 "Zero tolerancji" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 188 "Na dwa fronty" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ranczo - odc. 114 (seria IX, odc. 10) - Zamrożony kapitał - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Ranczo - odc. 115 (seria IX, odc. 11) - Brzytwa dla tonącego - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Małolata - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 93 (seria VII, odc. 11) - Wróżby - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD; film historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ranczo - odc. 116 (seria IX, odc. 12) - Grzechy miłości - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ranczo - odc. 117 (seria IX, odc. 13) - Złoty róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "Wigilia" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 94 (seria VII, odc. 12) - Przytułek - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Miłość na wybiegu - txt. str. 777; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ranczo - odc. 119 (seria X, odc. 2) - Partyzancka dola - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 95 (seria VII, odc. 13) - Ikona - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 E = MC2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Olaf Lubaszenko, Cezary Pazura, Renata Dancewicz, Edward Linde, Jan Nowicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Sfora - odc. 2/9 - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Sfora - odc. 3/9 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 8/9 - Wesele - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 187 "Zero tolerancji" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Film 6:00 Przyjaciółki (42, 43) - serial obycz. 8:00 Księga życia - film animowany, USA 2014 10:00 Święta doskonałe - komedia, USA 2007 12:00 Northpole - miasteczko Świętego Mikołaja - film fantasy, Kanada 2014 13:50 Pomocnik Świętego Mikołaja - film familijny, Kanada 2015 15:50 Kraina lodu. Przygoda Olafa - film animowany, USA 2017 16:20 Kraina lodu - film animowany, USA 2013 18:25 Szklana pułapka - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 21:00 Intrygujący poniedziałek: Kevin sam w domu - komedia familijna, USA 1990 23:10 Bruce Wszechmogący - komedia, USA 2003 1:15 Gliniarze (22, 23, 86, 87) - serial paradokumentalny 5:00 Malanowski i partnerzy